Cheering up Anne Maria
by Infinity Rainbow
Summary: Cody tries to help Anne Maria find a new man after Vito's death and Mike choosing Zoey over her.


This story is for people 18 and over. If you are under 18, please leave. By the way, this is my first fanfic story on this website (and hopefully not the last, not to mention I don't want to have a last story), I am only doing fanfics so I can entertain people, it's not money and I do not intend to pose as the original content creator, ever.

* * *

This takes place after "Total Drama All Stars".

Anne Maria was still upset that Vito was just an alternate personality, that he's gone, and that Mike chose Zoey. "I can't believe he chose that bitch over me" said Anne Maria. Just then Cody appeared. "Hey, you're Anne Maria, that girl from season 4" Cody said to Anne Maria. Anne Maria responded with "And your Cody from seasons 1 & 3".

Cody asked her "What's wrong?" Then Anne Maria said "I'll tell you what's wrong! Vito was just an alternate personality of Mike, Vito is gone, and Mike chose Zoey over me! Look at me, I'm hot and sexy!"

Cody tried to comfort her by saying "Yes you are". Anne Maria, thankful for the compliment Cody just gave her said "Thanks". "I can help you find a new guy" Cody told Anne Maria, she then jumped for joy "You will?" she said, then Cody nodded his head "yes" for confirmation.

Now filled with joy, she asked Cody "How can I ever repay you?", he responded "Oh that's okay, you don't have too, I just want to help you not be lonely". She thought for a minute then had a grin on her face once she had made a decision. "Cody, I want you" Anne Maria said. Cody went wide-eyed with shock "Me?! But you should find a real man, not a loser like me." Cody tried to exclaim but Anne Marie responded with "You ARE a real man and you are NOT a loser".

Anne Maria then grabbed his head, said "pucker up lover boy" and kissed him on the lips. Cody was again shocked but kissed back. They wrapped their arms around each other, then Anne Maria puts one of her legs up. Anne Maria's arms were around Cody's neck and Cody's arms were around her waist. He then put his hands on her butt and squeezed it then rubbed his hands around her hips and waist.

Anne Maria said in her mind "Wow, he's a way better kisser than Vito". Then they started wrestling their tongues. They broke the kiss and Anne Maria told Cody "Let's go to my house, my parents are on a business trip and they won't be back for a week", Cody agreed and they went off to her house.

They arrived at her house, "Nice place" Cody said, Anne Maria responded with "Yeah it is", the two then went up to her room. Anne Maria told Cody "Well sexy, today, you become a man and I become a woman", then they both took all of their clothes off. "So what do you think, handsome?" Anne Maria said seductively, posing a lot of positions of her naked body and winked at Cody. Cody then started to get an erection, which Anne Maria saw and said "I'll take that as you love it", "Yes I love it". Cody said ecstatic. "Well then, let's do it" Anne Maria said continuing her seducing voice.

Anne Maria went over to Cody and started sucking his dick. Cody was enjoying every single moment of it, so was Anne Maria. "This is great" they both said in their heads. Cody came in Anne Maria's mouth, Anne Maria than swallowed Cody's cum that went in her mouth and licked the rest that were around her mouth. "Delicious" said Anne Maria, she saw that Cody was still hard, she was confused but she loved it. The next thing that happened was she took Cody's hands and placed them on her breasts. "How do they feel?" she asked him, Cody answered with "Good". "Tit fuck time" she said, she put Cody's dick in between her breasts and started giving Cody a tit fuck. After doing it for a while, Anne Maria couldn't wait any longer and said "That's it, I'm not waiting any longer! Let's do it, now"! "Agreed" Cody said.

They both went on the bed, Cody then went on top of Anne Maria and put his dick in her vagina. Cody started thrusting in and out of her, "How is it" asked Cody, Anne Maria answered with "It's amazing, don't stop", Cody replied with "I won't". "Harder, faster, and deeper Cody" Anne Maria said, Cody did just that, while he started sucking on her breasts, than while later he puts his head in between her breasts. "Yes Cody, my boobs are yours and yours only". They continued to make love while they moaned with pleasure. Cody reached the wall of her womb, "Here it comes the moment we lose our virginities, sweetie" Cody told her. He than burst through her womb, "I'm sorry babe did that hurt?" Cody asked, "A little but I'm okay, honey". 10 minutes later, Cody felt he was about ejaculate. "I'm gonna cum" he said, Anne Maria responded with "Do it inside me, please! Impregnate me!", to make sure Cody wouldn't pull out and ejaculate, she wrapped her legs around him to make sure he would come inside her. He then comes inside her. Anne Maria then said "Thanks baby, I'm over Vito. From now on, you're the one I want to be with", "And I'm over Gwen and I want us to be together forever too" Cody responded. "Do you think I'm pregnant now?" Anne Maria asked, Cody answered with "I don't know but just in case" they went back to making love and they did so all night long.

9 months later, Anne Maria was in the delivery room giving birth to her and Cody's babies. Cody was in as well, trying to comfort his new girlfriend, while Anne Maria appreciated her new boyfriend being there for her. After a while, the babies were fully born. Cody and Anne Maria looked at their beautiful miracles of nature. It was a boy and a girl. They decided to call the boy Hank and the girl Kimberly. "Cody, thank you so much" Anne Maria said, and Cody responded with "You're welcome dear", they then gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. Cody took out a little box from his pocket, bent on one knee and said to her "Anne Maria, will you marry me?" Cody asked her. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Anne Maria said filled with joy and happiness. So Cody and Anne Maria got married 2 weeks later and moved to an apartment in Ottawa.

* * *

3 years later

"Hank, Kimberly bed time" they said to their kids. "Okay, night Mommy, night Daddy" Hank and Kimberly said. Once they went to sleep, the two married couple went in their room. "Good thing they're heavy sleepers and the walls of this house is sound proof" Cody said, to which Anne Maria agreed with by nodding. The two then started make love that night.


End file.
